Stuck
by darktulip
Summary: Hisoka is very lonely, until one day his father hires him a violeteyed Tutor named Tsuzuki. Will he be able to tell him how he feels? Or will he have to suffer being engaged to a man he has never met and an eventual loveless marriage?  Tsusoka murasoka
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Yaoi, shonen ai, underage sex(future chapter), rape(future chapters), bondage(future chapters), Mpreg(future chapter), violence, blood, physical, mental, and emotaional abuse, AU

disclaimer: I do not own nor do I get any profit from Yami no matsuei, nor do I own nekos.

Chapter one

Beautiful green eyes watched as the wind blew through the cherry blossom tree. Those eyes were full of desire, desire to be free. The window was small, so Hisoka couldn't really see much. Not to mention the fact that he had to sit on his desk just to look outside. His blonde cat ears went back as he heard someone opening the door. The teenage boy quickly got off the wooden furniture.

"..." His father walked into the room. His black ears were high on his sandy-blonde head. Hisoka bowed lowly. He could feel the disappointment emitting from his father. His empathic abilities hid nothing from him. "Hello, father."

"Hisoka." The man replied coldly. The boy flinched lightly. His tail twitched nervously as the man watched him. "You are getting older. I have decided to get you a tutor. You are to be married soon, and the fact is most men do not want a brainless idiot..No matter how pretty they might be."

"I..I understand." Hisoka replied as he bowed his head, his bangs fell over his eyes.

"Good. He'll be here tommorow." He paused. "He may not seem like much, but he is one of the best."

His father turned around leaving him behind. He could hear the basement door locking. Hisoka walked over to his bed. He wrapped the white blankets around his small feminine body. He closed his eyes shut tightly. Locked in the cellar like some kind of monster. Hisoka knew he was different. His parents were afraid of him, he could feel any of their emotions. Not only that but he was very defferent. A freak of nature. He was born with a rare oddity that made him able to bear children. Another reason to be shunned.

Hisoka tightened his hold on the blankets. Thoughts were running through his mind. 'Marriage... Why...I...I don't even know who my future husband is... He probably thinks I'm some sort of ugly creature that needs his own parents to marry him off...'

'And a tutor... I haven't been around someone other than my father in such a long time, and even that is rare enough.' The light in his room soon disappeared as the sun set. His eyelids fell as his mind went into deep slumber. 

Such an odd feeling, warmth. Hisoka's eyes opened, he sensed something. He sat up and was soon looking into deep violet eyes. He gasped, never before had the boy seen such beautiful eyes. Those eyes staring at him with shock and yet something else. Hisoka backed up away from the man. He stared at the dark hair framed the man's handsome features.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?!" Hisoka demanded as he tried to glare at the man. He was still sleepy.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The man smiled kindly. "My name is Tsuzuki."

"Ok than Tsuzuki..Why are you in my room?" Emerald eyes narrowed.

"Eh? Oh. I'm your new tutor!" The man seemed full of energy as he grinned happily and rubbed the back of his head. Tsuzuki's dark brown tail moved around excitedly. "Nice to finally meet you Hisoka!"

"Oh.." Hisoka got out of the bed slowly. He glanced at the man once more. "I didn't know you'd be here so early...Umm."

He blushed lightly as he stared down at his feet. "Mr. Tsuzuki could you please turn around while I dress?"

"Of course!" The man smiled as the boy blushed. 'Kawaii!!' The tall brunnette turned around. Hisoka stared at the man suspiciously. Never had he felt so much emotion around himself. Was his father trying to kill him?! He grabbed a clean kimono and quickly dressed.

When he was done he looked at Tsuzuki. 'His shoulders are so broad.'

"I'm done.." Hisoka tugged on the man's sleeve. Tsuzuki turned around quickly, startling the boy a bit. One of the blonde's ears twitched.

"Good, lets get started!" Tsuzuki walked over to wooden desk and brought a chair next to it. Hisoka sat down as well. "Ok first off I want to get to know more about you."

"What do you want to know?" Beautiful green eyes peered out at the tall man under long eyelashes.

"Like.. your likes, dislikes, hobbies, favorites, anything really!" Tsuzuki smiled at the boy. "I'll start if you want. My name is Asato Tsuzuki and I'm 25 years old. I like sweets, food, and helping people. I dislike bullies and paper work. My favorite color is light green. My hobbies are gardening, and my blood type is B."

'...Why do I have to do this?' Hisoka's tail swished cutely. "I like reading, my favorite color is blue, and I don't like...lots of things. My blood type is AB."

"Well great! I'm sure we'll be good friends Hisoka!" Amethyst eyes twinkled happily. "Hey do you know if we'll be getting any snacks, like cupcakes or apple pie soon?"

"Doubt it.." Hisoka sighed.

"Oh.. Ok. I want you to read this, than answer the questions on the back!" Tsuzuki handed the sixteen-year-old a piece of paper. Hisoka read it quickly than answered the questions. He handed it back to the man. "Wow! You got done so quickly!... You also got all the answers right 3!"

"..." Hisoka didn't say anything as he stared down at his hands. Hisoka smiled and touched his shoulder. The boy instantly flinched and pulled away. The man seemed to be getting annoyed with his silence.

"Are you ok?!" Tsuzuki tried to get closer to the boy but he was pushed away.

"Please stop!" Hisoka cried out. "I'm an empath. I can feel what others feel. You touching me just makes it worse. So please don't."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Tsuzuki crouched down near the boy. He tried to look into those beautiful eyes.

"...It's not your fault. My father should have told you." Hisoka got up and sat back down in his chair. The brunnette hesitantly did the same. "Lets get back to work."

"Sure.." Violet eyes stared at the young boy as he went through some math problems. They completed eight lessons by lunch time. A servant brought down some food for them. Tsuzuki munched on some cake happily. "You know Hisoka, I don't know why you need a tutor. You're already really smart!"

"...Thank you...My father doens't think so though." Hisoka ate his sandwich slowly. "He wants me to learn as much as I can for when I get married."

"You're getting married?" Tsuzuki eyes widened in shock as Hisoka nodded. "You're so young though."

"It's recently been arranged. I'm meeting him next week. A maid here named Miya told me his name is Dr. Muraki."

"He's quite famous. I'm sure you'll be happy...with him.." Violet eyes seemed saddened. Hisoka didn't understand. He felt so odd around this man. He didn't like it.

"Is he? Well I suppose he'd have to be very rich if my parents are marrying me off to him." Hisoka wasn't allowed to read the newspaper or watch tv. In fact he didn't even know what a tv was.

"I better be going. We went through alot of the lessons." Tsuzuki saw the sudden sadness in the boys eyes. He didn't want to leave the beautiful creature. "Unless you want me to stay."

"Why would I want that?!" Green eyes flashed angrily as pale skin heated up.

"No reason." The taller man stood up. Hisoka watched him as he got closer. Their eyes met, sending a spark through both their bodies. "I'll be back tommorow. Maybe I can find something for you to do."

"Fine." Breaking the eye, Hisoka began began cleaning his face off with a napkin.

"See you soon, Hisoka 3!" Tsuzuki grinned at the other once he reached the door. He waved enthusiactically.

"...Goodbye.." Hisoka whispered once the man had left. He looked out the window. Everything seemed so silent. 'What an odd man... Than again what do I know..'

Tsuzuki walked towards the bus stop. He never imagined being hired by the Kurosakis. 'Not to mention that Hisoka kid was so cute. What I wouldn't give to be nine years younger... To be young again. So full of life.' (A/N: He's seriously not that old. Talks like an old man though least in the manga.)

'I feel bad for him though. Locked up like that and having to marry someone he doesn't know.' He reached the bus stop and sat down on the bench. 'I wish there was something I could do for him. He looked so lonely. Maybe I should have stayed...? I'm glad I got this job though. Now I can pay back my many debts...Hey is that a pie shop?! It is!!!'

Tsuzuki noticed the most beautiful shop he'd ever seen. Forgetting that the bus would probably be there in less than twenty minutes, he decided to go in and buy some apple pie. 'Oooo! This one looks good. Made with green apples 3. I'll bring this in for Hisoka tommorow...Maybe I'll just have one piece...Oh crap!! The bus is here!!'

With that he ran off chasing the bus, carrying a bag full of seven apple pies. Finally arriving at his apartment he noticed his roommate Tatsumi was on the computer. He lunged at the man giving him a bear hug. "Hey Tatsumi!!! I had such a great day. I got this cool job that paid me alot of money to tutor the cutest smartest kid! I also bought some pie! Want some?"

"You wasted over $50 on pie?!" Tatsumi glared as Tsuzuki gave him the puppy dog look. "I can't believe you! Wait, no I can. It is afterall you, Tsuzuki. "

"Sorry. Anyways you can only have a piece of those ones. Not this one. I'm going to eat it with Hisoka tommorow!" Tsuzuki put his special pie away in his secret hiding place. "You wouldn't believe those people, Tatsumi.."

"..?" Tatsumi noticed the sadness in Tsuzuki's voice.

"He's locked up. Such a good kid too..." Violet eyes held sadness as he thought about the beautiful boy he met that day. "Tatsumi..How do I help him?"

"...I don't know Tsuzuki. Just be yourself." Tatsumi smiled. "Everyone loves you after they get to know you."

"Really" Chibi puppy Tsuzuki smiled tearfully.

"Yeah.." Tatsumi sweat dropped. Tsuzuki smiled happily and skipped to his room to watch some good old tv.

TBC

My first Yami no Matsuei fanfic. Hope you all liked it...It was boring wasn't it?! goes off and sulks in a dark corner I promise the next chapter will be ten times better cause Hisoka will meet Muraki...Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, au, a bit ocness, neglect, etc

Future chapter warnings:underage sex(but consented), rape, bondage, Mpreg, violence, blood, abuse. etc.

disclaimer: I don't own descendents of darkness/Yami no Tsuzuki/Hisoka(Main), Muraki/Hisoka, others.

Chapter 2

Hisoka tried not to giggle as Tsuzuki tickled him. The amethyst-eyed man wasn't like anyone he had ever met, not that that said much. Unlike, though, the children he had met when he was allowed at private school when he was younger. There was so much warmth and kindness emitting from the man. The feelings his mother had before she found out about his 'gifts'.

Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki away. Knowing a servant would come soon to take him away. He had completed more than half of Tsuzuki's lessons, and it had only been less than a week that he'd been being tutored. By the end of the week he would meet the man he was to marry. Muraki. He wondered what the man would be like. He found that whenever he tried to picture him, Tsuzuki's face would come up instead. These feelings he had were so odd. No one and nothing had ever made him feel this way...With Tsuzuki, Hisoka felt...free..Even if it was only for a few hours. Those had been Hisoka's happiest moments in his short life. Not that he'd admit it. He felt Tsuzuki pull away straightening.

"Ok enough of that. So I got some things for you!" Tsuzuki smiled as he pulled out an apple pie and a thick folder. "Here we can eat this for lunch 3"

"...But we had pie for lunch yesterday..?" Hisoka questioned as a piece was set in front of him

"You can never have too much pie!!" The brunette grinned as he took two pieces for himself. Hisoka sighed then began to munch on his. He glanced at the folder Tsuzuki had brought out.

"What is in the folders?" The blonde asked as he openly stared at them. Tsuzuki smiled proudly as he pushed them towards the boy.

"I got some information on Muraki that you might want to look at." Tsuzuki smiled kindly at the boy. Hisoka could tell that Tsuzuki didn't think it was very fair that he was marrying someone he didn't met. The man hadn't said it but whenever the subject was brought up, he could feel that Tsuzuki was upset. In fact Tsuzuki always seemed to be a little upset, he just so happened to ignore it, but Hisoka could feel it. The delicate blonde picked up the folder, he opened it and flipped through it.

Blue eyes pierced through him as he looked at a photo of the man. He was very handsome. Probably worked out a bit. His premature pale hair rested over one of those blue eyes. Something about him seemed sinister.

"He's a very famous doctor. Many of his clients are the rich, including your mother." Tsuzuki said as he watched Hisoka go through the papers. "He has even performed a heart transplant for the famous heiress of co,."

"Ah.." Hisoka looked up into Tsuzuki's eyes. He couldn't help but feel that he'd rather have Tsuzuki's warmth than this man's apparent coldness. "Thank you for giving me these Tsuzuki. I'll read the articles tonight."

"Well..." The brunette looked around the room. Piles of books were by the bed. "Maybe you shouldn't read so much. How about you go to bed, then read them in the morning."

"Alright.." Hisoka let out a small smile. Tsuzuki saw this and couldn't help but inwardly gasp at how beautiful the boy was when he smiled. His heart went into his throat. Hisoka noticed a few odd emotions coming off of the man, but ignored them. "Thank you for bringing me these, Tsuzuki."

"You're welcome." The man grinned just as the door flew open. A young maid stepped in.

"T-Tsuzuki, sir, it is time for you to go." She bowed and quickly left the room.

'Like an antique clock or something...' Tsuzuki pondered, he turned his gaze back to a saddening Hisoka. "Hey..I'll see you again...In a few days..."

'Oh...That's right...I won't be able to see him. I have to meet Muraki tomorrow..' Hisoka tail began to twitch slightly. "I won't be getting married for at least three months, so I will still need you as a tutor."

"Really think so? I hope your father agrees!" Tsuzuki smiled and suddenly couldn't help but hug the boy. Hisoka had a cute blush on his face. He looked so cute. He froze as Tsuzuki held him. His body filling up with an odd tingly feeling. It was pleasant.. His heartbeat started to increase.

'Why...Why does he make me feel this way?' Hisoka closed his eyes and laid his head on Tsuzuki's chest. He breathed the man's scent in. He smelled like cinnamon. Hisoka opened his eyes when Tsuzuki pulled away, smiling. "I...I'll see you soon.."

"That's right!" Tsuzuki smile widened. "Till then Hisoka!"

Silence enveloped the room. It got so cold after Tsuzuki left. Hisoka didn't like it, not at all. He should be used to it, but after feeling such warmth... He didn't want it to leave. Hisoka stared out the window, 'Tsuzuki...'

The next day

A knock rung out through the room. Hisoka's eyes flew open. He spotted his mother on the stairs. She was a beautiful woman, with honey-brown hair(A/N:I've only read the manga, she has light colored hair, that's all I know), and soft green eyes. The dark blonde could feel the fear and slight warmth coming from her. Of course she still loved her child. "Muraki shall be here soon..."

"..Fine." Hisoka responded. The woman blinked, sadness showing in her eyes. She turned, and left silently. Hisoka spotted the clothes he was to wear. It was a purple kimono, with simple shiny red flowers decorating it. It would help bring out the natural highlights to his hair. As well as the green of his eyes.

He dressed and combed his hair. He heard another knock on the door, signaling that he should go up. The teen put on some sandals and walked up the stairs. It was the first time he'd been outside his room in three years. When Hisoka entered the family room, his eyes met with light blue ones. He froze as he stared at those eyes. There was a dark cold feeling in those eyes. The man was smiling politely. He stared at Hisoka appraisingly. He smiled a real smile, seeing the prize he would soon have. Hisoka's ears twitched nervously as the man openly stared at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Hisoka-chan." The white haired man finally said.

"You too Muraki-san.." Hisoka replied politely, his cheeks going up in flames at what the man had called him.

"You are truely beautiful.." The man commented as Hisoka studied him. He was tall, slightly muscled but lean. He had glasses, and ice blue eyes. Premature white hair framed his face. Hisoka thought the man was handsome. His blush deepened when he heard what the man said.

"Thank you, Muraki-san." The teen smiled a small smile at Muraki. The weird feeling Hisoka was getting from the man increased. 'He is like the snow, beautiful but so cold. I would take Tsuzuki's pleasant warmth over him any day...'

He had seen the snow when he was little, during a vacation to the mountains. It was so beautiful. He had walked in it and ended up tripping. The coldness had covered him quickly. Hisoka hated being cold.

"Well now that we have introductions," Hisoka's father began to talk. "Let's sit, and discuss the marriage."

Hisoka zoned out while Muraki and his father talked. He was starting to get hungry. Usually he only ate lunch and dinner. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that the two men had stopped talking. A dark feeling jolted through him, and made his body act funny. He shifted uncomfortably. His tail swishing. He looked up to see who had touched him and saw Muraki smirking at him.

"Come, my angel." The man commanded. Hisoka frowned slight as he stood. "It's time to eat. You are so thin.."

Hisoka turned away, his frown increasing. "Where are my parents?"

"They said we could eat dinner alone, so we can get to know each other..Is that okay?" They sat down at a small table, the maids came in and served them dinner.

"It's fine." Hisoka finally said as he let out a long sigh. Muraki smiled. It did not reach his eyes. He took the teen's small hand in his bigger one. His fingers rubbed the soft pale small hand, Hisoka blushed from the tenderness of the contact. The blonde finally felt a nice feeling from the man. Ice blue eyes shined at the boy.

"I want to know everything about you, Hisoka...After all you are going to be my bride." His almost as pale hand was removed from the boy's. The taller male was served wine. He took a sip of it. His gaze never leaving the uncomfortable teen. The man's white ears and tail twitched happily. "Maybe I should begin? We could always wait. Your parents have agreed to let you move in with me in two weeks."

Hisoka's eyes widened. They wanted to get rid of him so soon? His cat ears went back. "...What? W-why?"

"We _are_ getting married in three weeks. I thought it would be best if you stayed with me for awhile, so you would get used to living there once we tie the knot." Another sip of the red wine. "I wouldn't want you to get lost after I go on my business trip. It's right after the honey moon unfortunately."

Hisoka could feel a hiss coming on. The teen held it back though, as best as he could. "I see...I agree...On one condition."

"What?"

"I...I still get to be tutored by my current tutor, even after we are married." Hisoka finally blurted. Muraki's eyes widened. Now this was unexpected.

'How interesting...' Muraki smirked. "Alright...I agree."

_**TBC**_

Ok that's that. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be very skipping like a day to five days later to maybe a week later. Hisoka will move into Muraki's house and find some unexpected things... Well till then! Thank you for reading and please review. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Yaoi, shouenen-ai, violence, Mpreg, etc.

disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei.

quick recap

In the last chapter, Hisoka met Muraki. His parents moved up the wedding date, and now Hisoka is expected to move in with his soon-to-be husband. He's agreed, on one condition: Only if he could still be tutored by Tsuzuki.

**Stuck Chapter 3**

When the two finished their meal, they headed to the library in Hisoka's house for a chat. Hisoka's tail twitched nervously. He couldn't help but notice how eerily calm the other man was. The blonde also didn't quite understand why he had to get married so soon, but he assumed it was because Muraki was a famous doctor that did dangerous work. He couldn't help but respect the man. After all, he'd done so much, gone to so many places. Hisoka knew he would never know what that feels like. He began wondering if Tsuzuki had ever traveled out of the country. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him?'

Hisoka let out a small sigh, causing Muraki to glance back at him. The white haired man took Hisoka's hand, causing the boy to flinch slightly, and gently led him into the library. The boy snapped his hand away, sending the man a glare. Green eyes widened as they looked at the surroundings. This was the first time he'd ever been inside the library, even though it was his parent's. So many books. Oh how he wished he could read them all. Muraki saw the awe on the boy's pretty face. "You like to read, Hisoka?"

"Ah." Hisoka blushed brightly, giving the man a short nod. "Yes, I've never been allowed to come in here before."

"I see. Well, you will have a ton of books to read once you move in with me." The man adjusted his glasses. "I have a library even bigger than this. I'll even get you whatever books you want."

"Really?!" Hisoka asked excitedly. Realizing how loud he'd been, he flushed. "I-I mean that is very kind of you, sir, but you really don't have to."

"I thought I told you to call me Muraki?" Blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Oh, of course, Muraki." The boy continued to blush cutely.

"Good." The man smiled charmingly. Hisoka got that odd dark feeling again. It made his body feel funny. His ear pulled back slightly. Muraki noticed this, and touched the boy's cheek lightly. "Are you alright, angel?"

"F-fine." Hisoka replied, surprised at the sudden new pet name. They continued talking. Hisoka found out Muraki's favorite color was white, and that he was actually half blind(A/N: in the manga when his eye falls out, I assumed because perhaps it was a glass eye or he's just some weirdo, but I will consider him half blind in this fic if it's not true in the manga). Muraki walked him back to his room. Handing him a present.

"I got this for you. I hid it." Muraki smiled as Hisoka went wide-eyed. The blonde took the present, and opened it slowly. A soft smile appeared on his face when he saw what it was. "I remember your picture when I saw this. It reminded me of your beautiful eyes."

The man leaned foreward, taking the neclace out of the boy's hand. The small emerald dangled on a gold cord. Slowly he put it on the boy. Pulling his hands way, he had a small smile. "Beautiful.."

"Thank you so much." Hisoka bowed lowly. Muraki was quite charming, but still a bit creepy. Hisoka didn't trust him. There was just something off about him. He couldn't put his finger on it though.

"You are going to be my wife soon." Muraki smirked. "It looks beautiful on you."

Hisoka smiled. He stepped back as the man leaned foreward, gently kissing him on the cheek, which flamed up instantly. Placing a hand on his burning cheek he looked into those cold blue eyes.

"Good night, Hisoka." With that the taller male turned and left. His white slick tail twitching happily behind him. Hisoka sighed as he returned to his prison.

Turning the lights off, the boy fell fast asleep. His body curled up in a ball.

Two days later

Hisoka woke up to a light tap on his blanket. Two days without Tsuzuki. 'He's back."

Instantly feeling the pleasant warmth of the brown-haired man. He tried not to smile as he stared into deep violet eyes. "Hi."

"Hey. How did meeting what's his face go?" Tsuzuki asked, forcing a smile.

"It was ok. He got me this necklace." Hisoka showed him the piece of jewelry. Tsuzuki's had another fake grin, causing the boy to frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. So what do you want to do today?" The brunette asked quickly.

"Anything." Hisoka hesitantly tugged on Tsuzuki's arm. He was worried why the other male was acting so odd.

"Alright! I brought some cook books. I was thinking perhaps, oneday you could cook for your husband. You need to know the basics." Tsuzuki noticed the sudden sadness in the boy's eyes. He absentmindedly ran his hand through the dark blonde locks. Hisoka blushed lightly. "You ok?"

"I barely know him, Tsuzuki, and I have to marry him so soon.." Hisoka said out loud. 'Then again...if it was Tsuzuki I was going to marry...I'd probably wouldn't be so unsure. I wouldn't mind being married to him...Wait what am I thinking?!' Hisoka suddenly turned bright red. The taller of the two males, frowned bit..

"Don't worry about it, Hisoka.." Tsuzuki smiled a real smile. Hisoka's blush deepened. His ears twitched.

Tsuzuki

Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka read the cook book. His heart pounded in his chest at being so close to the boy. He couldn't believe he was falling for Hisoka. 'When did my feelings change? Why do I feel this way about him? He's getting married, Tsuzuki. To a doctor...Why would he ever want you?'

"Hey, Tsuzuki?" Emerald eyes looked up at him. He felt his heart skip a beat. The sadness disappeared instantly.

"Yeah, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki as he smiled gently down at the shorter male.

"I asked Muraki if I could still see you as a tutor after I'm married...You...Do you still want to be my tutor? He said he'd pay you.." Hisoka looked nervous, his cute blonde tail was swishing around. Tsuzuki leaned over and gently rubbed Hisoka behind the ears. He began to purr, it turned Tsuzuki on, his hand quickly pulled away. A slight blush adorned both their faces.

"Yeah..I...I would like to still see you, Hisoka. Would you miss me?" Tsuzuki smiled happily.

"N-no..It's just... Ugh... Hey, Tsuzuki have you ever tried this recipe?" The boy changed the subject, his face was bright red.

"Yes. It's okay if you like really bland pudding." Tsuzuki replied as he looked at the cook book. "So...When you move into his place...You'll be able to cook right? So I could teach you?"

Hisoka nodded, not knowing that Tsuzuki cooking could cause a natural disaster. They continued to discuss foods till Tsuzuki had to go home. With a short wave, he was gone. Hisoka went back to his world, filled with loneliness, Tsuzuki was his only escape. Muraki didn't give him these feelings... He was apart of the world Hisoka hated. 'I want...To be in your world, Tsuzuki...but how will that ever happen if I have to marry Muraki?'

Time skip-11 days later-moving day

It was the first time Hisoka had been in a car. All his belongings were in the back seat. He hadn't been outside in so long. It felt great having the wind blow against his face. He noticed his soon to be husband staring at him, causing his face to light up. Muraki took his hand, and rubbed it gently. Hisoka's parents barely talked to him when he was leaving. The boy was going to his new home. Only 16 and already getting married, in one week. They drove in silence for about an hour, until they finally reached a large mansion. "Is this your house, Muraki?"

"Yes, well now it's _our_ house." The man smiled. An air of victory seemed to surround him. Hisoka's attention was focused on the house before them. It was tall, cream colored house, with white trimming. It looked like it had a garden in the backyard. Hisoka couldn't wait to see it. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes..." Hisoka whispered as he continued to openly stare. Muraki got out of the car and got two of Hisoka's bags. Hisoka took the third one. Muraki unlocked the door. Hisoka gasped when he saw the inside. A large staircase just at the back of the entrance. A few doors here and there. It was very large. Yet so empty and cold. Hisoka looked around as Muraki led him to his temporary room. Up the stairs. It turned out to be the room right next to Muraki's. The blonde noticed the softness of the room. A large, fluffy, white bed, with a canopy. It looked like a woman's room. There was even a doll house.

"This was my mother's room. She loved beautiful things.. I suppose that was one of the few things we had in common." The white haired man smirked seeting a light blush on the teen's face.

"I love it." Hisoka turned his emerald eyes onto the white-haired man's face. Muraki looked very pleased, his white tail was moving back and forth very slowly, and flirtingly. Muraki turned to leave. "Where are you going?"

"It's late. I would think you would want to rest after a long trip." Muraki commented, his back facing the boy.

"Oh..Alright." The boy whispered. He was very nervous. Muraki just turned slightly and smiled at him, an icy smile. It sent chills down Hisoka's spine. With that the man left.

It was getting dark. The moon was in full view, and Hisoka was too nervous to sleep. He decided to get up and look around. Walking out of his room quietly, he noticed how dark it was. He walked towards the door next to his, not Muraki's, the other one. Opening it slowly, trying to make sure it didn't creak, he peeked in. He turned the lights on and saw hundreds of eyes staring at him. He gasped and backed away. There were so many dolls. Big ones, small ones, person sized ones. 'Why would he have so many?'

Hisoka couldn't help but stare at their lifeless beauty. 'Am I just another one of these...dolls to him?..No..I'll be his wife, and the one who gives birth to his children..I'm not like these things.' He shut the door quickly and returned to his room. He couldn't help but wondered what happened to the one who occupied the room before him. His eyes began to close as his thoughts faded. He fell into a deep slumber.

TBC

That took a while to write. I hope you all liked it. It turned out a tad long...but yeah. Next chapter there will be some fluff between Hisoka and Tsuzuki, Muraki does some...things. and some other stuff XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own yami no matsuei

**Warnings: Possible swearing, yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, angst, creepy imagery, implied rape, bondage, Underage sex, etc.**

Please no flames at what happens near the end of the chapter. It was mentioned in the first chapter, that bad things would happen. Sorry for taking so long to update.. This turned out longer than I thought it would. Thanks for reading 3.

**Quick recap**

Basically, Hisoka got closer to Tsuzuki, not realizing that he's falling for him. He then moves in with Muraki, and finds hundreds of creepy dolls.

**Stuck Chapter four**

Hisoka woke up with a start. An errie coldness had settled over his body. His deep green eyes opened wide. 'Oh...This...is my new room.'

The blonde remembered he would get to see Tsuzuki today. His body warmed up instantly. Sitting up slowly, Hisoka's tail wrapped around his waist. He got out of bed and went through the new clothes Muraki got him. There were various shades of red and violets. He choose a deep violet kimono as his outfit. It had a lilac colored obi. When the boy was done dressing, hesitantly, he walked out of the room.

Blonde ears twitched as they picked up sounds and emotions coming from downstairs. Slowly he followed those voices, which led him to the kitchen. There Muraki was discussing something with a enthusiastic looking blonde man. The man instantly noticed Hisoka.

"Aww!!! Doc, is this the one you're going to marry?" The man gushed. Hisoka blushed, an obvious sweat drop on his forehead. The man was emitting such strong cheerfulness. "You must be Hisoka! You can call me Watari..."

"Umm..Hello...?" Hisoka said, barely audible. The blush on his cheeks deepened. Muraki decided to stay quiet until the time was right.

"So cute!!!" The man squealled. His yellow straight yellow tail moving excitedly behind him. "I'm the cook! I just invented this fabulous meal, and the doc refuses to eat it. You'll it, won't you darling Hisoka?"

"That's enough Watari. I don't want you poisoning my lover." Muraki interrupted. Hisoka's dark blonde hair bristled slightly in annoyance. He was very curious as to what this odd man had created. Not only that, but Muraki called him his lover.

'I don't love him. I love...No..I don't love anyone.' Hisoka's eyes turned distant. "Is Tsuzuki going to be here soon?"

"Yes, of course. I want to meet the wonderful man who has taught my angel." The pure white man practically purred. He was wearing a silk lacey deep blue shirt, and black pants. Hisoka felt an arm grab him, he flinched as Watari pulled him into a soft chair.

"Here you can have some cereal. That's alright right? I could make you pancakes." Watari babbled. A frown appeared on the younger blonde's face.

"No. It's fine." The boy tried to reassure, he felt arms wrap around him from behind. A chill went through him. His small body felt something odd building up inside him. Muraki kissed the back of his neck gently. Watari whistled a tune while he cleaned the dishes.

"You're so beautiful.." Muraki began, but was interrupted by the door bell ringing. He let out a low growl, obviously upset at being interrupted. His pale ears went back in annoyance. The man left without saying another word, leaving behind a very flustered Hisoka.

"Well, seems we have a visitor. Maybe it's that Tsuzuki guy." Watari smiled, he then noticed the sudden glint of hope in the boys eyes. His heart felt a pang. 'Does he have feelings for this other man? poor boy, having to marry at such a young age. Muraki isn't exactly the nicest of guys either...'

Hisoka began to eat his cereal slowly, not noticing that Watari's turned serious. The boy was too busy hoping it was Tsuzuki, so he could tell him all about the other day. The young blonde looked up as he heard the two men approaching. He felt a flutter in his heart when his eyes landed on Tsuzuki.

"It seems your tutor is here, Hisoka. Would you like to show him around?" Muraki walked up, wrapping his hands around the boy. He kissed Hisoka gently and nudged him to get up. Hisoka nodded shyly and walked over to Tsuzuki.

"Come on." A small smile graced pale pink lips. Hisoka led the older man up the stairs to his temporary bedroom.

"So. How's everything here so far?" The taller male asked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"It's alright. Muraki seems to collect these horrid dolls." Hisoka laid down on his fluffy bed. His tail moving side to side carefully. The boy scrunched his nose up slightly. "I don't like them. There is the wonderful chef, Watari... He's quite nice."

"That's good." Tsuzuki wasn't sure of what to say. He had missed this boy. More than he could describe. Sure he saw him the other day, but he felt like he was losing him. "Hisoka... Do you think you'll be happy here?"

"I... I don't know." Hisoka closed his eyes, opening them to peer at the other man. "Muraki... He scares me a little. His emotions... don't match up to what he says and does. He's so cold..."

"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki sat down on the bed, gazing at the delicate boy next to him. "Hisoka..."

Hisoka felt his heart beating faster as Tsuzuki leaned close to him. Green eyes closed as the other's face got nearly an inch from his. Slowly, Tsuzuki brought Hisoka's body close to his. He just held the boy. Hisoka clung to these feelings that the man was giving him. Finally Tsuzuki broke away. "So... Hisoka.. What do you want to talk about?"

"Ah..." The boy blushed, he sat up slowly. He laid his head on Tsuzuki's chest. Hisoka found comfort in being close to the other male. He didn't understand. Was this love? If so, then what kind? "Tell me... About your family."

"Well... I don't remember my father." Tsuzuki said after a few moments, his arms unconsciously wrapping around the delicate body near his. "My mother worked hard. It caused her to be stressed.. She had to raise my sister and I alone. My sister was my best friend. She was always there for me."

"What did she look like?" Hisoka asked curiously. Knowing full well, by Tsuzuki's words, that his family was dead.

"She was beautiful. Brown hair, with matching brown eyes. She was strong, and always had a smile on her face. I looked up to her." Tsuzuki smiled a small smile.

'Tsuzuki is so beautiful. I wonder...if he has someone special in his life.' The blonde smiled back at the other. 'No... I shouldn't think such things. I'm marrying Muraki. Not Tsuzuki. Besides... He probably does.' "How'd they die?"

"..." Guilt went through the amethyst eyed man's body. "In a car accident."

Hisoka cautiously wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki kissed the boy's forehead reassuringly. "It was my fault. I missed the bus. I called home, asking them to pick me up. My sister was on her way to the doctors office. It was raining a lot that day. If I just took a later bus, then they wouldn't have died."

"That's not true. It wasn't your fault." Hisoka felt and saw the sadness in Tsuzuki's eyes. He pressed his lips to the other's cheek. "It wasn't, Tsuzuki."

"..." Tsuzuki knew he was causing Hisoka pain. His dark ears went back sadly as he watched the other. The boy wasn't hiding the pain well. He pulled the boy closer, trying to make his negative emotions cease. "Thank you. I will always think it was my fault though."

"I...Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Big emerald eyes stared up at the man.

"Will you smile for me? A big real one?" Large hands ran through golden locks.

"A-alright." Hisoka smiled hesitantly, trying his best to have a real, happy smile. Fingers tickled him, he giggled, finally showing his true smile. Tsuzuki was the only one who had ever seen Hisoka smile, and he'd seen it more than once. "Tsu-Tsuzuki!!!"

The boy's white ears perked up as he heard a knock on the door. Tsuzuki pulled away from him instantly. Hisoka calmed himself down. "Come in!"

"Hey, sorry to bother you, Hisoka, but the doc says it's time for Tsuzuki to go home." Watari noticed Hisoka's flushed face. Guilt filled him.

"Oh..." Hisoka's ears fell flat. His eyes stared down at the floor. Tsuzuki stood up, turning towards the boy.

"Well...I'll see you soon, Hisoka." Tsuzuki hugged the boy quickly. He glanced at the older male. "Well good boy..Uh.. What's your name?"

"Watari!" The chef grinned wolfishly.

"Ok, then bye Watari. I'll let myself out." Tsuzuki headed out of the mansion, his heart felt heavy. He didn't want to leave Hisoka.

"..." Watari waited till he was sure Tsuzuki was gone. "So, did you have fun, Hisoka-chan?"

"Yes." Hisoka blushed a pretty pink color. He looked up into Watari's eyes. "Is there something I have to do, or..."

"No. I just wanted to talk with you." The other blonde smiled. "Do you want to play some board games? Scrabble is really fun."

"Sure." The small boy smiled. Happiness filling him.

Hisoka's day went by quickly after that. He didn't see Muraki at all. Watari said it was because he was busy working. It was late now. A soft knock on the door alerted him. "Y-yes?"

"Hello, Hisoka. Did I wake you?" Muraki stepped in, instantly claiming a spot at the end of Hisoka's bed.

"N-no. I was just reading." The boy smiled weakly. He put the book he was holding down onto the table. Hisoka had found many fantasy books in this room. The one he was currently reading was about a mermaid, who lived in a deep lake. It was very interesting. "Is there something you need?"

"I just wanted to see you." The white-haired man scooted closer to the boy. His pale hands rested on the boy's now blushing cheek. Muraki's tail stood confidently still. He leaned closer to Hisoka. "You look so beautiful bathed in the moonlight. I can't wait till you become mine."

There was something ominous about that, and it made Hisoka shiver lightly.

"Are you cold?" The doctor leaned closer. He pressed his lips against Hisoka's. The boy gasped, but dutifully responded. Pulling away, Muraki whispered seductively. "Did that warm you up?"

"I...I suppose." Hisoka blushed and looked down at his hands. Muraki smirked, his light ears stood proudly on his head.

"Hisoka," The man pinned him up against a large pillow. Hisoka froze in fear. "I hate the fact that I have to wait to make you mine. Just a little bit longer."

"M-Muraki.." The blonde blushed as their lips met again. "I... Don't you want to get to know me better?"

"I already know so much about you. I asked your parents many things." He trailed kisses on the boy's neck. "Besides, I'll learn everything about you eventually."

"I need to get to bed now. Good night, my angel." Muraki kissed Hisoka again.

"Good night." Hisoka took the book he was reading. He began reading from where he left off.

**Four days later**(Please note that it is now three days till Hisoka marries Muraki)

Hisoka was eating lunch with Watari. The two had become friends in a short amount of time. Though, Hisoka still wasn't quite used to Watari's odd quirks. Hisoka had ended up being quite busy at his new home, despite being there for only a few days. He had to get fitted for his red and white bridal kimono, make menu choices, along with other wedding things. In his spare time, he played board games with Watari, talked with Tsuzuki, or sat quietly with Muraki. For the most part, it was kind of fun.

Tsuzuki was very supportive of Hisoka. Though deep down, he didn't want the blonde boy to get married. He knew Hisoka didn't have much of a choice in the matter, though. The brunette tried his best to stay positive. It was easy for him to be happy around Hisoka.

Hisoka was nervous about the wedding. He stared down at a magazine Tsuzuki got him. "So... They give these to the guests?"

"Yeah, and guests give you gifts, so it all evens out." Tsuzuki smiled as he ate a apple cream pie. The blonde boy sighed, and gently leaned up against the amethyst-eyed man. Tsuzuki felt his heart rate go up. He knew his feelings for the blonde were much more than a simple good friend sort of thing. It hurt having feelings for someone who could, or shouldn't rather, ever return them. Hisoka looked up at him cutely, with those big green eyes of his. The man's body was becoming aroused. 'This is not good. He's just too... cute.'

"Tsuzuki... I'm kind of nervous about the wedding. Whenever I try to talk to Muraki about it, I feel so awkward and embarrassed." The boy pouted slightly. "I don't know if I could ever love him, to be honest. He's so closed off, not like you Tsuzuki. You're so open."

"..." Tsuzuki couldn't control himself any longer. Lucious lips pressed against Hisoka's pouty ones. Needless to say, the younger male was quite shocked, but gave into the kiss naturally. Large hands tangled themselves in golden locks, the kiss deepened more. It was filled with passion and love. Hisoka's body arched against the larger man's. Their bodies seemed to melt together, they both felt the strong connection between them deepen with this one kiss. Pulling away, Tsuzuki felt his heart ached, realizing what he just did. He quickly pulled away, his brow sweating lightly. Hisoka had a dazed expression on his face, a blush painting his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Hisoka. I shouldn't have done that. I'll leave now."

As the man turned to walk a way, a small hand grabbed his. Tsuzuki turned to see Hisoka staring up at him, his face seemed to glow. "Don't go, Tsuzukie. I liked it... Please stay."

No other words were said as Tsuzuki took the boy into his arms. 'I didn't know that when I took the tutoring job that I would meet the love of my life. Too bad it has to be a star-crossed love(1).'

"I won't ever be able to let you go Hisoka." Tsuzuki whispered into blonde hair. Hisoka's small hands clung to his shirt.

"...Then don't." Hisoka replied quietly as he felt comfort wash over him. It was like a gentle waterfall. Neither of them wanted it to end. A knock on the door signaled it was time for Tsuzuki to leave. Tsuzuki let go of the small boy, reluctantly. The sixteen year old watched him leave, his tail moving sadly behind him.

"I'll see you again soon. Okay?" Tsuzuki ran his hands through the boy's soft locks. His brown ears went back guiltily.

"Alright...Goodbye Tsuzuki." The green-eyed boy said politely. He had to pull himself together.

"Bye..." Tsuzuki left. He got the feeling he shouldn't leave the boy alone. Something was going to happen. He could just feel it in his bones(2). 'Be safe, Hisoka.'

**That night**

Hisoka laid awake in his canopy bed, reading another mythology book he had found. It seemed Muraki's mother had been quite fond of the fantasy genre. His bedroom door creaked open. Emerald eyes landed on the ghostly man standing at the door. "Good evening, Hisoka."

"Hello, Muraki." Hisoka smiled slightly in greeting. Muraki quickly closed the space between him and Hisoka, closing the door behind him.

"You had an eventful day today, neh?" The man sat down, dangerously close to the young boy. Fear shot through the blonde's body. "Kissing that tutor of yours... My, what a naughty boy you are."

"Y-you won't fire him, will you?" The boy's eyes were wide with fear as he tried to back away from the ice-cold male.

"No..." Muraki smiled devilishly. "But you will be punished for what happened."

Large hands pinned the boy up against the pillow. The book that was held, dropped to the floor unnoticed. Hisoka began to shake with fear. One hand was released, only to get some rope. "You must realize, my little angel, that this is my home. You will always be watched. Remember that from now on."

Muraki began to tie the boy to the bed. That was when Hisoka finally noticed the small doll resting on his dresser, staring at him menacingly. 'No...It can't be...'

"I can't have someone else claiming you. I bought you after all." Muraki forced the boy's knees apart. "You're mine."

Fear filled Hisoka's body, so much so that he was too afraid to speak. The white haired man continued to talk. Hisoka's blonde tail began to thrash around panicking. "Don't bother screaming, no one will hear you. These walls are sound proof after all."

"W-what are you doing?" Hisoka asked horridly, as his clothes were ripped from his small body.

"Making you mine of course..." The man smiled darkly. "I will try my best to impregnate you. That way you have no chance of escaping me."

"No.. Please don't. I promise I won't do it again." Hisoka's pleading was ignored. "I'm not ready...Please don't."

The boy began to cry, as Muraki began to undress. "Don't be sad. This was going to happen soon enough."

**TBC**

No details about that certain event there, till next chapter. Not going to go too much into it, since I can't be too descriptive about such things on this site. I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading, please review. 3

(1) Star-crossed- often refers to ill-fated or tragic relationships.

(2) In the manga, it was noted that fans of the series thought Tsuzuki often sounded like an old man. This was basically a reference to that.


End file.
